Naruto : Keeper of the ten tails
by Sub65bis
Summary: What happens when Naruto defeats Obito by himself ? what happens if after being defeated he gifts Naruto something? Naruto as the ten tails jinchuriki saves the World again from a dark and mysterious organisation.


Chapter one: Most powerful man on the planet…..

The fourth great shinobi war had finally ended. It had taken everything to defeat the ten tails jinchuriki also known as Obito Uchiha. Everyone in the battle field were panting, although they had been standing and just watching the intense and breathtaking battle between Obito and Naruto.

The sheer pressure from the battle was so high that everyone felt like that they had been fighting it.

It wasn't a normal battle but it was a battle between two god like shinobis, shinobis so powerful that even mighty mountains were left like rubble in front of them. This epic battle was brought to an end when Naruto in his Kyubi chakra mode had formed a new type of Rasengan by mixing the wind style Rasenshuriken and the Biju dama. It was a black ball of concentrated chakra with blue rings rotating around it. Aftermath of this jutsu left a huge sand cloud on the battlefield. When the dust settled down everyone could see the lifeless body of Obito on the ground and Naruto standing at some distance from him without the Kyubi Chakra mode. Everyone gave huge cheer and started running towards Naruto. The first one to reach him was none other than Sakura. After all she had witnessed the fight and knew that Naruto will require some healing. When she reached him she saw that he was unconscious but was still standing. Four days later he had finally woken up and to the surprise of everyone all his injuries had been healed.

This is where our story starts………

"So you are finally awake huh brat !!" said Tsunade as she had just entered his room after she got the word that he finally woke up.

"And looks like he is fully healed, that too in four days …… I don't know how is this is even possible !!" said Sakura as she was checking up on his medical condition.

Naruto had been quite all this time and hadn't uttered a single word.

"What's wrong Brat, something the matter ???" asked Tsunade since she had noticed that he hadn't said a single word since she had entered the room, which was really weird since this was Naruto who couldn't even go one minute without saying something in any matter. Everyone who knew Naruto knew that.

"Nah I'm completely fine Baa chan, its nothing actually I'll explain it to you with everyone else ….. just arrange a meeting with with all the Kage's, everyone needs to hear this."said Naruto giving off a half smile. Judging from that smile Tsunade Knew that something was wrong but she didn't say anything because she knew that Naruto would explain it all the others.

"Sure Naruto whatever you say …….. just explain whatever is wrong with you when all of them are here," replied Tsunade. She was a little irritated that he wouldn't say that to her first but then she realized that it must be something important so that's why he must be waiting for everyone to reveal whatever the hell is happening.

As Tsunade stepped out of the tent in which Naruto was she looked around the makeshift camp that all the ninja's from the different village had made. Earlier it was decided that everyone would leave for their own village. When the message was relayed to all the shinobies who had fought the war along Naruto and had survived it, all them retaliated saying that until and unless they see their Hero back to normal, they won't leave this place. She could see shinobies from different villages hanging together, chatting with each other and playing shogi with each other. This formed a smile in Tsunade's face as she looked up while remembering a certain white haired shinobi. 'The peace which you were looking for has been finally been achieved, and it's all thanks to you're priced pupil, I know that you must be really happy right now ……… I wish you were here to see this.' she thought while staring at the blue sky. 'Well I better call the other Kages before Naruto gets angry, he did wanted to say something important.' she thought before leaving to find the necessary people.

Ten minutes later all the important Kages namely Gaara from the Sand accompanied by his sister Temari, A from the lightening with his brother Bee, Mei Terumi from mist with her trusted assistant/shinobi Chojuro, Onoki from the rock with his grand daughter kurotsuchi and finally Tsunade from the leaf with Kakashi arrived at Naruto's room . All of them were happy seeing that Naruto had healed completely- though such fast healing was unheard of. However, they wouldn't complain because after all, he was the hero of the entire Shinobi world. Sakura was about to leave the room when Naruto stopped her.

"Sakura chan, no need to leave, I trust you with this information."

Sakura looked at Naruto and nodded while she stood beside Kakashi.

A was about to say something, but Naruto interrupted him.

"Everyone, thank you for coming ……. what I'm about to tell you is really important - word of this should not go outside this place, as that can be very dangerous and can cause an uproar if not told to the public with proper care." said Naruto gravely.

Everyone nodded as waited for Naruto to disclose whatever information he had.

"I'm gonna tell you guys what happened after I hit Obito with that new Jutsu I created." said Naruto. This got everyone's attention as they thought Obito had died after the Justsu hit him.

"After he got hit with it, I got enveloped in a bright white light for some time but then I ended up in his mindscape, and he was standing just in front of me. I was about to start fighting him again but before I could do anything, he started talking." Naruto paused before looking at everyone in the room.

"He told me that he understood that the method he had chosen to acquire peace was wrong from the beginning, that whatever he had done was wrong and he even admitted that he had been played by Madara to follow his footsteps. At that point he had started crying, and I was about to go to him - but then he looked at me with a face full determination and told me that I'm the last hope that this world has left and that I'm the only person in this planet who is capable of finding true peace." said Naruto.

Everyone pondered over what they heard. They were happy that Obito had finally understood the mistakes that he had made; but at the same time they were sad because it took him so much time and so many lives were lost in the process.

"That's not all" continued Naruto, "he even gave me a something before leaving, he called it a parting gift, he said that I'm the only one worthy of having it." further explained Naruto.

Almost everyone's eyebrows on the room shot up. What 'gift' could he have given Naruto?? thought everyone. Before someone could ask that question Naruto replied.

"He made me the jinchuriki of the Ten tails."

Sakura's jaw hit the floor, Temari and Kurotsuchi started choking, choujuro almost fainted and the rest of the Kage were rendered speechless. No one said something for a few minutes.

Everyone was thinking that Naruto was already so strong with nine tailed demon fox sealed within him but now since he also has the power of the ten tails with him, no one would be able to stop him.

Kakashi finally broke the silence in the room, "So officially you are the strongest person on this planet!!!" he said with a smirk on his masked face.


End file.
